


31 Days of Bill/Dipper Drabbles

by MysteriousBeekeeper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBeekeeper/pseuds/MysteriousBeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideondorf has encouraged me to do a 31-day Halloween Bill/Dipper writing challenge! One drabble thing every day until November. Can't promise I'll be able to keep up, but I'll try! (UPDATE: yeah one a day isn't working, so I will do them as often as possible, until I have 31 total!)</p><p>Most of these will take place in various points along the same timeline as A Deal to Propose (college-age Dipper, living in Gravity Falls), but some might be AUs, and I’ll try to make them a little darker when Halloween gets close. You can pretty much count on no underage or non-con though.</p><p>If any chapter requires special warnings, I'll note it here. Most'll probably be rated T but they miiight edge into M.</p><p>Day 1: Morning<br/>Day 2: The Tape<br/>Day 3: Surprise!<br/>Day 4: Comfort<br/>Day 5: A Little Time Alone<br/>Day 6: A Gift for Bill (warning for mild gore in this one, just to be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First one is short!
> 
> (Since I'm starting a couple days late, I'll add a couple extra when I find a spare moment sometime before the end.)

_beep beep beep beep beep b--_

Dipper groaned, slowly pulling his hand back from the alarm clock to shield his groggy eyes from the sunlight that streamed aggressively in through the window. He was decently rested, and appreciated getting to sleep in, but morning was still rough sometimes. Mabel would have left for class a couple of hours ago, and it wasn’t unusual for her to make enough noise to wake him on her way out, though she usually stayed out of his room. Dipper couldn’t remember if he’d heard her this morning or not--if so, it obviously hadn’t woken him all the way.

After a couple minutes to adjust, Dipper opened his eyes and folded his hands behind his head, sighing. He didn’t quite feel like getting up yet. For some reason, he felt empty this morning. He’d probably just had a bad dream. Staring into space, the young man tried to remember what he’d dreamt about that might have left him feeling so down. He came up with nothing--what he could remember was wholly unremarkable.

...That was it. Dipper was slightly stunned at the revelation. It wasn’t what he’d dreamt--it was what he hadn’t.

Bill hadn’t been there.

Dipper wasn’t sure he was comfortable with just how lonely that made him feel.


	2. The Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's more focused on Dipper and Mabel but. Wow I love their relationship.

Mabel had been acting strange since that afternoon. Well, stranger. She kept giving him this look like she could barely contain her laughter, and it was starting to unnerve him. Dipper had checked himself over in the mirror, wondering if maybe she’d drawn on his face or something when he fell asleep during that old movie--it wouldn’t have been the first time. He still couldn’t figure out what was so damn funny. It was driving him nuts.

“Tell me, Mabel!”

She smiled villainously. The secret was fun, but telling him would be even better. “Do you reeeally wanna know?”

“YES! What the hell did you do?”

“What did I do? Nothing!” exclaimed Mabel in mock innocence...before laughing. “But did you know you talk in your sleep sometimes?”

There was a brief moment of stunned silence in which Dipper felt himself turn red, but hoped it didn’t show. “Wh-what? No I don’t.”

“Oh _don’t you_?” Dipper watched in horror as his sister produced a tape recorder. “Why don’t we just take a listen.”

“No, don’t! Mabel! Gimme that! Don’t you--!” He tried to wrestle it out of her hands but she’d already hit play. Laughing, she ran into the other room, with Dipper close behind. “Turn it off!”

“NEVER!” she yelled, waving the device over her head as her brother tackled her onto the couch. After a brief struggle Dipper managed to grab the recorder and eject the tape, with his sister still laughing her ass off.

“Oh come on Dipper! It’s pretty funny, you have to admit! And it helped me solve a mystery!”

Dipper continued to frown. “What? What mystery?”

“Whether or not you’re gettin’ any off your demon boyfriend!” When the throw pillow hit her, she just kicked her legs and laughed even harder.


	3. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed a couple days, but I'll try to make them up before the end!

Dipper reached for his shampoo, and paused. Mabel had showered right before him and goddamn did the room smell good. He eyed her body wash suspiciously. It had a picture of some plump, shiny strawberries on it, and lots of silly words that basically boiled down to “makes you clean”. Picking it up, he opened the lid and took a sniff. Then another. Hesitantly, he upended the bottle and squeezed out a tiny drop of the glittery pink goo onto his finger...

“PUH! Bluuuaugh!” Dipper sputtered and quickly rinsed out his mouth. In hindsight there had been really no chance that wouldn’t taste like soap.

“Hahahaha! What were you expecting?”

A floating triangle materialized through the shower wall, causing Dipper to flail his arms in alarm and throw the bottle into the air. “AAH!” Recovering from the startle, he gave the demon an angry look. “Bill! I told you not to do that anymore! God, you’re gonna give me a heart attack someday...”

“Ah relax, I’m just having some fun with ya!” Bill floated closer and flicked Dipper’s nose, then quickly retreated out of his reach. Dipper frowned a little, but didn’t particularly mind. He started washing his hair, apparently unbothered by the demon’s presence. Not like he wasn’t used to it.

“I thought you might have missed me, so I decided to pay my pine tree a little visit!” continued Bill.

“... _Your_ pine tree?”

“Well, aren’t you?” prompted Bill, expectantly.

Dipper finished rinsing his hair and turned off the water. “I mean, yeah,” he answered, after a moment’s pause. “I guess it’s just different to hear it out loud? I don’t think you’ve actually said it.” Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel. Bill was watching, but he didn’t mind.

He started to smile. “I like it, though.”

 


	4. Comfort

Curling up, Dipper tried not to think about what could go wrong. Mabel was in the hospital, and it killed him to leave her there alone, but Stan insisted they go home and get some rest. How could he, though? What if something went wrong? What if… He tried not to imagine life without her, not seeing her everyday, sharing everything, laughing and hanging out...

_It’s only minor surgery, you’re being ridiculous, stop._

He tried so hard not to think about how rarely he actually told his sister he loved her, and whether she really knew how important she was to him.

_She’ll be okay, she’ll be okay…_

He tried not to cry, but found himself sobbing weakly into his pillow. How could he ever keep going, if he lost her?

_Please stop, just STOP…_

...And it did. Dipper opened his blurry eyes, taking a slow, deep breath to steady his breathing. His mind was suddenly and mercifully blank, like the sea going calm after a storm. Thoughts began to swim lazily across the surface, about the fact that he was kind of hungry, and wasn’t there some leftover pizza in the fridge? Or he could make a sandwich. Maybe he’d just wait until morning--he was getting awfully tired.

Dipper’s mind kept floating from thought to thought as he drifted off to sleep, all of it fairly mundane. Just before he fell asleep, he was sure he felt a small, gentle hand stroking his hair. The night was quiet and still, and Dipper smiled sleepily into the dark, which felt oddly comforting now.

“Thank you, Bill.”


	5. A Little Time Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write more about this situation before the writing challenge is over. Think I should?

Dipper took a deep breath and lit the candles. Part of him was still unsure about this, but it was impossible to resist.

Grunkle Stan would be gone for a few days--he’d driven across the state to pick up some mysterious new attraction--and Mabel was out of town with friends. Tourism was slow in the winter, and Dipper had decided to just close up for a few days to give himself and Soos some time off. It had been a while since Dipper had this much time alone. But then, he was never _actually_ alone. And he liked it that way.

“Okay,” he said aloud to himself, going over the plan step by step in his mind to be sure he had done it all right. “Doors are locked, curtains closed, candles lit, symbols...doing their thing? Man, these things are weirding me out a little.” He looked down uncertainly at the circle and strange symbols Bill had him paint on his bedroom floor. Perhaps they’d be less unnerving if he wasn’t kneeling in the center. “I guess it’s time.”

“Stop worrying, it’ll be fun,” reassured Bill. “For both of us. Just relax!” The floating demon landed on the ground in front of Dipper. They were both inside the circle now. “Whenever you’re ready, kid.”

Dipper looked at the sewing needle he’d set on the floor in front of him. This was his last chance to chicken out--but he wouldn’t. Despite his hesitation, he was undeniably excited about this. With one more glance at Bill, Dipper made up his mind, and pricked his finger just enough to draw blood.

It wasn’t written in the journal, he’d never even heard it, but the words of the incantation spilled out of Dipper’s mouth without falter. Trembling slightly with anticipation, he traced the shape of a triangle in blood on his forehead. Bill was watching him, and Dipper hoped he didn’t look too ridiculous going through all this occult nonsense...

The flames of the candles started to grow brighter, and the spell died on Dipper‘s lips as he lost the strength to speak. He found himself frozen in place, breathing heavily as he felt a strange heat coursing powerfully through his entire body. It was overwhelming, and getting stronger by the moment. Suddenly the candles went out in a searing flash of light. Dipper gasped, his back arching involuntarily as the light shot through Bill and into his head. The demon vanished, and Dipper collapsed onto his side, panting.

Dazed, Dipper tried to snap his brain back into focus. Had it worked? _Something_ had definitely happened, but…

He stood up weakly and went to the mirror. Feeling his right hand lift, he watched it wave in front of his face, then slide back through his hair. It was an extremely surreal experience, because he hadn’t meant to do that. Before he knew it both of his hands were curiously exploring the rest of his body, causing him to turn fairly red.

“What did I tell you, pine tree?” The words came out of Dipper’s mouth, but the voice and laughter were unmistakably Bill’s. The demon kept examining his new human body. “This’ll be fun.”


	6. A Gift for Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is darker, y'all--just a heads up! Warning for mild gore.
> 
> (Also, I'll probably do more continuing from the last chapter at some point, but they may be broken up by other stuff like this one in between.)

"Do it!” urged Bill. “Come on pine tree, you’re halfway there!” It was clear he was enjoying himself--he sounded almost giddy.

Dipper grimaced. He didn’t know which was worse--having to do this, or the fact that he didn’t actually _have_ to. He could stop. So why didn’t he? When he told Bill he wanted to give him a gift, he knew Bill wouldn’t want anything normal. He should have seen this coming. Maybe he had. Dipper didn’t want to dwell on it, but...part of him, sick as it was, was enjoying this as much as his demon lover.

The forest floor was cold and damp as he sat down beside the lifeless doe, his stomach still churning as he tried not to look at the blood on the ground. “You can do this,” he mumbled shakily. Scooting closer, he gently lifted the thing’s head and cradled it in his lap. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it now, the horror of what he was about to do sinking in. The real horror was that he didn’t want to stop.

Without breaking eye contact with the dead animal, Dipper reached into his vest and pulled out the pliers. The world around him seemed to lose its color and grind to a halt. Bill didn’t want to miss a moment. It strengthened Dipper’s resolve--when the rest of the world went away like this, and he felt closer to Bill than ever. There was nothing but the two of them. He could do this. Forcing the deer’s jaw open, he began to extract the demon’s gift.

Bill was ecstatic. This was the most romantic present he’d ever received!

 


End file.
